This invention relates to cartridges for surgical clips or staples and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,135 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,198, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. These patents disclose miniature cartridges for receiving multiple rows of very small surgical clips or staples, for example, of the B-Form or the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,297. The staple cartridges are injection molded of a rigid plastics material and may be assembled in a manner similar to that shown in FIGS. 2-10 of the '198 patent, with each staple inserted into the cartridge having a corresponding molded plastic driver. The staple cartridge is loaded into an instrument or surgical stapler as disclosed in the '198 patent, and the staples are forced against an anvil carried by the stapler in response to actuation of staple drivers, for example, by a cam member which extends into the cartridge, as disclosed in the '135 patent. The cartridge may be provided with a slot between parallel rows of staples for receiving a longitudinally moveable knife blade for cutting the tissue or vessel located between the cartridge and the anvil after the tissue or vessel has been clamped by the staples.